R is a widely used programming language and software environment for statistical computing and data analysis. Due to R's popularity for data analysis, many distributed computing systems include an application programming interface (API) that allows developers to create and execute R programs in a distributed environment. Developers may therefore perform distributed computation on big data sets while continuing to program in the familiar R language.